Harry Potter and the truth behind a secret
by Jesse the Harry stalker
Summary: Harry has a dream where it is him and his parents...Will Harry go so far as to believe his dream.


Harry sat in bed thinking about what he should do to pass time away from Hogwarts. Maybe owl Hermione or Ron, they could probably see if he could go and stay at the Weasly's. Harry got up and walked over to his desk where all his Parchment and quill's lay. He got some parchment, grabbed up a quill and started to write. "Dear Ron, How are you? Hey just out of curiousity were you ever going to invite me up to get me away from these muggles? It's getting worse now that they know that Sirius is dead. They read a note from Dumbledor that he sent to them. Now I can't take advantage of Sirus. They keep saying that if I ever bring him up that they'll send me here....Then they changed there mind's realizing that was what I wanted. It's hopeless with thoes muggles. Well write back ok bye. Sincerely, Harry Potter.

Harry attached the letter to Hedwig then sent her on her way. After that Harry sat on the bed and started to think about what it would have been like to live with his parent's instead of the Dursley's where they always talked mean about him, his family, and how he was in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Chapter 2

Harry looked out of the window. It was late. He should head off to bed. Just before he walked to his bed he saw a few people walking by. He looked at them curiously. Then walked off to his bed. He took off his glasses and got in bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about his parents. He then fell asleep.

Dream"Harry dear wake up." He heard someone say. When he opened his eyes it was bleary. So he grabbed his glasses and saw the person who had said his name. She had Auburn hair and greens eye's. "You better hurry up dear. You still have to pack for Hogwarts. Thankfully I woke you up before you slept in for very long." She walked out of the door. Harry looked after her in amazment. He got up and walked to his closet. Before he could touch the door it opened it on it's own. He grabbed his Hogwarts clothes and packed them up.A while later he came down with his luggage right behind him. He saw his father and mum sitting around the table eating. The dishes were doing themselves and the food was cooking itself also. Harry walked over to the table and took a seat. His father looked up at him, "Harry mess up you hair somemore." He said. Harry ruffled it up and looked at hs dad. He smiled and went back to eating. Harry looked at his food and found eggs and sausage on the plate. "The Dursley's would never have given me that." He said. His parents looked at him, "How do you know about them. We've never told you about them." His mother said."Umm...uh....I have a sixth sense...." He said with a innocent look on his face. His father grinned and didn't look away from him. His mother went back to doing whatever it was she was doing.Out of the blue Harry heard a screach going through out the house. "Here come's Jesse." His father said. He took a sip of his Coffee and looked up over it. Harry looked behind him and saw a gil that looked about 11. "MY FIRST DAY AT HOGWARTS IS TODAY!" She shrieked. She hugged everyone at the table then took a seat at the table and started to eat. Harry gave her a weird look and then went back to eating. "Oh Harry your little friend, Draco, owled you last night....The letters on the couch." Harry looked at her mother weirdly and then got up slowly. He got to the living room and saw it on the couch as though it had been thrown down as if it were evil. He opened the letter and looked at it.Harry, I'm going to be saving us a compartment on the train ok. Oh and I heard that Percy Weasly, the last of the Weasly's, died today. Father told me that Voldemort went and killed him. Said that Percy didn't do something right. Well father's pestering me to get out of his office so I'll see you on the train ok. See ya!

Draco

Harry stared at the letter in disbelife. He didn't know that the weasly's were dead. He ran back in teh dinning room and looked at his family, "When did the weasly's die?" His father looked up at him, "Autor died first. He was attacked by Voldemort. Molly died falling out of a tree. Fred and George died in a car accident. Ron and Ginny got killed in a car accident also. It was on thier way to Ginny's first year and Ron's second.........Bless all of thier soul's..." His father stopped adn then looked up at Harry with a serious look, "Why don't you remember? You mourned for weeks......Thats why you went evil and stopped hanging out with Hermione and started to hang out with.....Malfoy....." His father took another sip to drink. He then looked at his watch, "Well we better get going." He got up and started out of the door. Harry followed with his luggage. Jesse came out carrying two, "What are you bringing two for?" Harry asked. Jesse just shot him an angry look and went to the car. She put both of her bags in the trunk and then got in the car. Harry put his luggage in the car also and then got int he car also. Once both of thier parent's were in the car they went off to the train station.When they got to the station Harry got a trolly and put his luggage on the trolly. Then he went off to platform 9 and 3/4. Harry ran in and got on the train after giving his luggage to the conductor. He found Draco and went inthe compartment. Draco smirked, "You seem different today." 


End file.
